


1:47am

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things (But it's not), ADD Amami Rantaro, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Autistic Tojo Kirumi, Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Break Up (mentioned), Chapter 4 is me projecting that I miss SU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Longing, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving In Together, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Rantaro really likes Steven Universe, Self-Indulgent, Singing, They're tags now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Relationships, sorry - Freeform, the unhealthy relationships is Kirumi's parents btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “This is the surprise!” Cue the jazz hands from Rantaro, “Everyone, meet my girlfriend!”Five Times Rantaro calls Kirumi their girlfriend
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Sonia Nevermind, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Tojo Kirumi & Amami Rantaro's family
Kudos: 24





	1. 6:48pm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 5 + 1 Fic I started but I just lost motivation...I did not want to completely throw it out so you get the five but not 1, sorry about that.

“Come on, it’s going to be fine” Rantaro has been comforting her all day with this new task. No matter how many hugs, kisses, and any source of reassurance she’s given, Kirumi cannot stay calm. Standing in front of the old-fashioned mansion does not help either. 

It’s the one day she has off, or what they like to call “special requests”. Her maid uniform is no more and replaced with a semi-casual suit. Rantaro wore a similar outfit,

Minus the jacket. It’s the first time she’s going to meet Rantaro’s family and have dinner with them. Meeting all of their sisters, their parents, their servants, it’s too much. 

“They won’t like me” She blurts out,

“They might think I’m not a good partner for you. Your parents could disapprove of our relationship, your sisters could find me b—“ she’s cut off when their lips collide with hers. Rantaro doesn’t give her surprise kisses like this often, usually as a silly gesture or distracting her from work. Sure enough, the feeling of their cold piercing on their lip and watermelon-flavoured lip balm washed away her worries.

“You...overthink, way too much” Rantaro breaks the kiss and rests their hands on her tense shoulders. “And I get why. I’m sure that everything will be okay. My parents and sisters are going to love you, I’m sure they will see you like a princess” they kiss her temple, “I know I do”

“There’s no room for flattery” It worked, her freckled cheeks grew warm. “Let’s not have them wait. The last thing I would want is one of your relatives walking in on us kissing. Not like that’s happened before”

“Korekiyo won’t let that go” Rantaro clears their throat,  _ “Oh my, Amami, I never expected to see you up against the wall like that”  _ How in the world is their impression spot on?  _ “As Miu would say, get some” _

“B-Be quiet” she’s covering her mouth with one gloved hand, it’s hard not to laugh when your significant other is acting like such an idiot. Not like she mixed, that’s her idiot and it’s lifting her spirits. “Okay, enough of that, let’s not have your family waiting”

“We are early, twelve till seven” Rantaro takes out their  _ Steven Universe  _ lanyard and picks out the key for their house. “And I’m sure we won’t eat right away, they would want to meet you and all"

“What did you tell them? Do they know I’m your…” She bites down on her tongue, this title is still new to her. 

“I told them that I brought a surprise,” Rantaro winks. The maid lowers her shoulders, this won’t end well.

The door opens and Kirumi is instantly overwhelmed by the size and decorations of their home. She grabs hold of their arm and keeps her attention on them, nothing else. She can’t take the sight of the family photos, cubbyholes for shoes, and the large tall sunflowers next to the stairs. Unlike her mansion, it’s rather plain and grey, this felt so vibrant. It’s expected for a  _ very  _ large family.

From the corner of her eye, she spots a little girl with yellow braided hair that’s tied like a circle. Her eyes are a Lime-coloured, one a shade darker than Rantaro’s.

_ That’s Momoko,  _ she tells herself.  _ Rantaro told me that their parents adopted her three years ago. _

“RANTARO NEE-SAN!!” She shouts at the top of her lungs and it felt like a single for other sisters to pool in. Kirumi cowers behind them,  _ I’m in danger...great.  _

“They’re here! They’re here!” Rantaro told their family they were Nonbinary? They were worried about telling everyone at Hope’s Peak, it’s good to see their family took it well. Momoko hurried over to the couple, then five more came, all of different heights...shades...eyes...clothing...personalities…

They were all focused on Rantaro, good. Kirumi was not a fan of being the centre of attention unless it’s regarding her work. Besides, she has the opportunity to see that loving smile of theirs.  _ They have such a healthy relationship with their family...I’m envious. _

“Oh, who is this?!” There’s a tug on Kirumi’s jacket and she pulls Rantaro closer to her out of reflex. Great, now they’re all looking at her!

“Wait…” her eyes scan through all of the girls here, when did all twelve of them appear?! “Oh, Dear...uh” 

“I’ve never seen her before…” It’s Kawa who is speaking, the oldest Amami sister, “Wow...she’s so pretty! Like a princess!”

“Told you” Rantaro mutters.

“But who  _ is  _ she?!” The one tugging her jacket is named Elizabeth.  _ Okay, she’s twelve, and the one who adores cartoons as much as Rantaro.  _ “Wait...don’t tell me!”

“Hey! Can all of you be quiet” another Amami is here! She assumed that it was Rantaro’s mother, but no characteristic fits Nanako. Their Mother is tall and young, she’s short and middle-aged. “Ah, He is here!” She feels Rantaro wince. 

Oh god, there’s more,  _ how many family members do you have?! Why are they all here?!! _ She notices two young adults, maybe five or so years older than Rantaro. Okay, she’s sure they’re Megumi and Delilah, their aunts.

There’s one more middle-aged relative, then two more adults in their thirties.  _ Rantaro’s parents...they’re tall as hell.  _ But she can’t help but feel wretched about how weak their mother looked.

“Rantaro! It’s good to see you!” Their Dad smiles, “And...who is this?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to find out!” Elizabeth huffs, “Rantaro brought a girl! A really pretty one too!”

“Wait, but they bring the surprise?” Momoko asks, “Did you?!”

“Okay, one at a time...Geez, I wasn’t expecting everyone to be here” They grab hold of Kirumi’s hands, “Sorry, my Mom’s side of the family visits  _ a lot.  _ You get to

Meet Baa-Baa, Jiji, and my aunts” their voice barely goes down to a whisper, “Baa-Baa still isn’t...so happy about me being Nonbinary, but pay her no mind. My aunts are the greatest”

With that, it’s time for Rantaro to share their surprise. She pushes her anxieties aside and stands professionally. If she treats it like meeting her new matters, then it isn’t so bad...she’s trying.

“This is the surprise!” Cue the jazz hands from Rantaro, “Everyone, meet my girlfriend!”

_ Oh,  _ now she can’t treat this like a job. Her lip twitches as the audible gasp fills the entrance, all of their expressions read nothing but shock. Is that a good thing?

“Um...yes” Kirumi speaks up, “My name is Kirumi Toujou. I’m known as the Ultimate Maid in Hope’s Peak” she gives the Amami family a small bow, “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you, and I’ll happily accept any request given”

“I have a request” Rantaro’s “Jiji” raises a hand, “Has my grandchild given you any...of  _ those  _ requests?”

“Those, What ar—“ It clicked all too fast, “Wait! What?!”

“Jiji!” Rantaro laughs. Okay, it's only a little joke. “None of that, Kiwi here is a very professional maid. She can perform any request given to her flawlessly!” Their smile grows from ear to ear, “Of course, she’s still human and won’t do anything...immoral. But wow, can my girlfriend clean!”

“Ah, so I can request her to clean your dirty ass room?” Their mother snickers. Okay, that was funny. Kirumi holds back a snort.

“H-Hey! Don’t laugh! It’s...an organised mess, that’s all. I don’t keep dirty clothes on the floor!”

“Not anymore,” Kirumi adds in. She can hear the small  _ damn  _ from their mother. “I...hope you’re all okay with having me here. I...you know, thought you would be upset because of my parents”

“Okay but...you’re not your parents” Delilah shrugs, “It’s unfair to judge you because of how shitty they were...er, are”

“I don’t care about the bad stuff—“ Momoko grabs hold of Kirumi’s wrist, “I want to play with her! Pretty Toujou! Can we play? Do you do request like that?”

“We can play the switch with her!” Kawa adds in, “I’ll beat all of you in Mario Party!”

“I think Miss Toujou prefers to have...sophisticated requests” Nanako walks closer to Kirumi and Rantaro. She has a better look at her chocolate brown eyes, they’re so weak and tired...yet still vibrant. It’s hard to believe that she has cancer with an attitude like hers. “Let her settle down, walk around the place, have a snack before dinner…” She nudges her elbow at the maid, “Share a kiss or two with Rantaro”

“I—“ she blinks a couple of times, “Uh…”

“Wow, you’re all the worst” Rantaro jokes. Their family dynamic is so comforting and homely, unlike hers.  _ They all like me...they’re not mad about me...they...like me!  _ “Oh, where’s Pippie?” 

“Who is Pippie…?”  _ Please not another relative! _

“Oh, he’s our dog. He’s a really big dog so I’m not surprised th— ACK!” 

Kirumi holds their waist for dear life.  _ “Show me the puppy” _


	2. 12:05am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based on 12:05am by The Deli <3
> 
> Pitaya- Kiyo  
> Blueberry- Shuichi  
> Camellia- Mahiru

Kirumi finished her requests over an hour ago. There’s nothing left for her to do, the entire school is spotless and there are midnight snacks for anyone who gets hungry at this time. All of her homework is completed, projects a thing of the past, and there’s nothing she can do ahead of time. The whole night was ahead of her and all Kirumi could do was stare at her phone.  _ 00:05  _ it said, with the picture of her and Rantaro from the colour run some time ago. She misses them.

Kirumi could head to the slumber party Ibuki is hosting tonight. Mahiru, Peko, Sonia, Kyoko, Celestia, Mukuro, Sayaka, Miu, and Angie were there. What a peculiar bunch. Ibuki asks if she wanted to join, just as a fellow girl and not as a maid. She refused, made cupcakes for the party, and parted ways. 

She thought about it, the girls will be up for a while and join in on any conversations they’re having. Or the couples could be snuggled up and Kirumi becomes a wheel. She could talk to Miu and Angie then, but Kirumi doesn’t want to talk to anyone. She doesn’t want to be around anyone, social interaction is the least of her problems. As one hand held her phone, the other held the fabric of her shirt. No, it’s not her shirt,  _ Rantaro’s _ shirt. The oversized dark blue top with stripes and a ship’s steering wheel pattern is in her possession. They gave it to her before they left for New York. Rantaro has one of her stuffed animals, an otter, so they have each other’s comfort item for emotional support. It was her partner’s idea and believed it was silly at first, but then tonight she’s incredibly touched-starved. Wearing the shirt helped a little.

“If it’s midnight here, then it’s eleven over there. They might be awake, but I don’t know…” Rantaro is there to visit family, she shouldn’t interfere. A text could work, they text each other all the time when Rantaro is away. Time zones are not their best friends, but she smiles from every  _ “Good morning, Kiwi!!! :D <3”  _ and  _ “Please sleep well, baby”  _ texts. 

  
  


**Todd:** it’s like... 2 am here but I have to tell you something.

Kirumi begins to read the messages they sent throughout the school day. This has to be the fifth time she’s gone through it, but who cares. 

**Todd:** I had a dream and you were in it. This isn’t the first time you were in my dream but this one hurt…

**Todd:** Kiwi, you snuggled on my tum-tum and didn’t leave T^T you looked so cute and you fell asleep!! We were just cuddling and I miss you!!

**Todd:** I’m snuggling the wittle otter but it’s not the same!! Kiwi!! I’ll be back soon and we will cuddle every night

**Todd:** I need it to survive >:c

**Todd:** Okay, going back to sleep. I hope everything is going well and you’re taking care of yourself. I love you

Oh, to hell with it. Reading the messages was bittersweet, she read it all in their voice and now he must listen to them. Rantaro’s voice is deep and soothing, she loves it. 

Sexy too, but she’s keeping that to herself. 

**_Calling: Todd (Rantaro Amami)_ **

_ “Oh? Hello? Hey! Isn’t it midnight for you?”  _ Rantaro picks up after two rings and her heart melts. Absolutely smitten, good thing no one is here and seeing her turn into goo.

“I’m sorry for calling. Are you busy?”

_ “Nah, I finished taking a shower. Before you comment, all of my clothes are on”  _ Rantaro laughs from the other side,  _ “Besides pants because they’re evil” _

“There’s nothing wrong with pants”

_ “Everything is wrong with pants! Same with chairs!” _

“What am I going to do with you?” She falls back on the bed, growing relaxed and sleepier from their speech. “I wanted to call you because I...miss you”

_ “I miss you too. I wish you were here right now”  _ There’s ruffling on the other side,  _ “I love my family, but they can be a bit...extra? Haha, but they mean well. They asked about you too” _

“They did?” Kirumi pulls a pillow close to her chest, “Was...I supposed to come along?”

_ “Ah, I mean...I wasn’t going to force you and take you away from work. But if you really want to travel somewhere together, then we can! Tell me where, and I’ll see what I can do” _

“You would do that for me?” Kirumi has travelled a couple of times for work, serving small kingdoms and leaders isn’t anything new to her. She never had a chance to venture out in the new country because of work, which she prepared for when the time came. Although, getting a better feel of a new country would help her in the future. 

_ “Of course. I’ve travelled with Pitaya, Blueberry, and Camellia several times, why wouldn’t I bring my girlfriend along? Consider it a date” _

“That’s not a date”  _ it’s a honeymoon, but whatever floats your boat.  _ “There’s no need to spoil me like this”

_ “Kirumi can be a little spoiled, as a treat”  _ Rantaro insists,  _ “Come on! You can use it for your semester report! I’ll take you somewhere new and we can set a curfew. Maybe you can serve anyone there from…nine to five? And then we can spend time together afterwards. I get to travel, you get to serve, and we are together. It’s a win-win! Now tell me!” _

“...Italy” she sighs, “I cannot give you a definite reason, I just...want to go. B-But you don’t have to take me!”

_ “Too late! I’m looking up plane tickets” _

“That’s far! Why can’t we go somewhere in the country? Rantaro, I don’t want it all to be a hassle for you”

_ “Kiwi, it’s fine. I would love to go to Italy with you. Mommy always wanted to go, I’m sure she mentioned it to you”  _ Rantaro mutters something under their breath, but she’s unsure what they said.  _ “Hey, I would keep talking but you have to sleep...I’ll text you, okay?” _

_ I want to keep listening to your voice.  _ “No, it’s fine...I don’t know if I can fall asleep tonight”

_ “Then I will keep talking, let me lull you to sleep. What does my girlfriend want to hear about tonight?” _

“...Anything”

Rantaro talked nonsense until she passed out. Kirumi couldn’t remember anything they said after that, maybe a comment about Angie pinning over Tsumugi and a cute cat they met in their travels. When she woke up, it was around 6 am,  _ Rantaro can’t talk at this time. _

They hung up at two, then left messages a minute after. 

**Todd:** I heard you snore and it was the funniest thing

**Todd:** I’m glad that you’re sleeping, sweetheart. 

She goes ahead and responds,

 **Vixey:** I’m awake, thank you

**Todd:** OH HI!

**Todd:** Good Morning to the moon!! That’s you!! I hope you have a great day, text me if you need anything. I love you

“I love you too” she mutters while replying. This is the perfect start to her morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Todd and Vixey from-" Yes, absolutely.


	3. 4:00pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small "warning" that they mentioned breakups with other characters but I don't hate any of these pairings or anything. I always have to bring that up so others won't get the wrong idea u~u
> 
> Also, Miu is Miu

“Kaede and Tsumugi broke up a couple of days ago” Miu takes a giant swig of her strawberry soda. This is a nice conversation starter, let’s talk about your friends’ past relationship at a small restaurant! “I’m not surprised. Piano idiot deserves better, I don’t get what she saw in that blue weeb”

Rantaro flicks one of their fries in the middle of their plate. “Hey, you shouldn’t be talking to Blackberry like that. Sometimes it doesn’t work out”

“Didn’t she call you a normie? And doesn’t she hate your guts because you’re some playboy?”

They hate that term more than anything else. “Eh, I’m used to it by now. If we are still on the topic of this...breakup, are they okay?” Rantaro didn’t pay too much attention to their relationship, or anyone’s for that matter. Maybe the only romantic pairing they are familiar with (besides their own) is Sonia and Peko, only because the four of them were each other’s wing person. “Are they...still friends?”

“Yeah, it was a mutual breakup, that’s what Kaede told me. I uh...ya know, have been trying to help her out since the breakup” Surprisingly, Miu is the best person to come to when there’s a breakup. She drops most of her dirty talk and becomes the ultimate best friend. Giving pep talk, making an invention for them, anything to lift their spirits. “She’s upset, which is reasonable, but doing great! I’m going to take her to a jazz club tomorrow night, she’s going to love that”

Ah, Rantaro went to a jazz club with Kirumi last week. “Hey, Raspberry. I know you like Kaede and all but I don’t think you should try and get with her now”

“Wh— Shit, Assmami! I have standards and limits, you know!” Miu crushes the empty soda can in her grasp, “If she wants to go out with me, then so be it! I’m not going to force anything on her, especially after a breakup. There needs to be an Uh...grace period and shit”

That’s a relief. Although, the topic of breakups isn’t helping Rantaro so much. It’s not uncommon for couples to break up for whatever reason, which means they could break up Kirumi. _I don’t want to break up with her! But this is our first relationship, many of them don’t last._ They have no reason to break up, _but we could grow distant like what happened with Tenko and Angie._

“Yo, Assmami!” Miu waves her arm in front of them, “Are you going to eat the rest of your fries?”

“Huh? Yeah...sorry” Rantaro taps their glass of lemonade, “Just thinking about…” the possibility of breaking up with Kirumi. “Life, and crushes, and...stuff. It always worries me when I hear about others breaking up, but I know for most it’s for the best. Mikan and Tenko are doing well, then—“

“You know what that reminds me of?!” Miu jumps up in her seat, “God, I heard about this shit a week ago and I’m sure it’s still a thing, but did you know every girl in our damn class has had a crush on the _same_ chick?! Like...I ain’t even mad” She takes one of their fries (how rude!) and nibbles it. “Piano idiot and I were talking about it, and wow! I cannot believe we wanted to fuck the same lady”

_Wait, does that mean…_ “I’m probably going to hate myself for asking this but...who did all of you fall for, temporarily?”

Miu raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious? She’s like, drop-dead gorgeous and would treat anyone right. Sadly, it’s not me, but who wouldn’t want a piece of this rack” she puffs her chest out proudly, and Rantaro focuses their attention on anything _but_ Miu. “But we all wanted to fuck Kirumi. Or, we all wanted her to fuck us!”

Poor Adventurer chokes on their lemonade. 

“What?! You wanted to fuck her too?! ARE YOU SHITTING” Others are giving the two and Rantaro is trying to calm her down. “Oh fuuuuck! You better get those soft goth tits! I bet they’re like pillows…”

“They— uh…” Miu doesn’t know about their relationship, no one in their class does besides Korekiyo. It’s not like they’re keeping it a secret, it’s just never brought up in conversation. “Kirumi is not...uh...she doesn’t want a-any of that”

Miu resumes picking at their fries. “She could be a kinky fuck, I wouldn’t be shocked. Bet she’s dominant as FUCK in bed”

_Please, Miu, I’m going to die. Change the topic._ “Miu...would you talk like this if she were around?”

“Duh, and she would scold me like a Mom...she probably has a w-wicked Mommy kink” Miu begins to drool at the thought of it. This...this is worse when she’s drooling about their girlfriend. 

"Miu, I love you, but please..."

“Oh, what time is it? Let me” Rantaro’s phone is already on the table and she slides it closer to her. Miu turns it on, then raises her eyebrows in thought. “Only four, but uh…” she sticks the tip of her tongue out, “What’s with your lock screen?!”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s—“ she holds up the phone, revealing the photo of Kirumi and Rantaro at the colour run, “A picture of you and Cleaning Goth?! Tsumugi is right, you are a normie”

“I’m sorry but” they take the phone back from her, “Am I _not_ allowed to have a nice picture of me and my girlfriend?”  
Damn, they love that word, then that one title brought Miu to a blank state.

“Girl…” Miu loses her words, “Girl...you have a…” she points to the left, “You managed to…” She points to the right, “You...got a damn…”

“...Girlfriend” they repeat, “We have been dating for several months now...but we never made an announcement cause—“

“Why didn’t you?!” She’s practically spitting on the Adventurer and their food, there goes their appetite. “What the fuck?! You have the perfect girlfriend and you’re not wearing an ‘I gotta big titty goth girlfriend’ T-shirt?! Like…holy shit” Miu finally starts to calm down. She leans in her seat with sapphire eyes staring into nothingness. If she’s so worked up about this, then how would the others react? “Assmami, She’s _perfect_ for you”

“...Huh?”

“I’m being dead serious here. You two are always called the parents for a reason, you work so well together! Fuck! Holy shit! That’s like…” she slams one hand on their shoulder, “Never. Let. Her. Go. And that’s an order”

“I don’t want to let her go” they confess, “I want her to stay by my side...forever”


	4. 11:30am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Steven Universe Future spoilers? For a song, but nothing about what happens. BOY!!! I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH and I love SU so catch me projecting on Rantaro via ADD and SU

The request was to sit down and look pretty. Kirumi does not like those sorts of requests, but I obeyed nonetheless. “Is it okay if I’m not standing entirely still?” She asks, Kirumi has to shake her foot. 

“Yeah, that’s fine” Rantaro pats the top of her head, “As long as you’re comfortable. I just need you to stay where you are and listen”

“Listen?” Rantaro must mean they need someone to vent to for a minute. Whatever the reason may be, Kirumi will assist them any way they can. “What do you want to talk about?”

They ignore her question and take out their ukulele. It looks different than before, when did Rantaro sit down and paint it? “Oh…that’s what you meant by listening…” her leg begins to fidget. “I am surprised, you’ve had this ukulele since your 10th birthday, from what I recalled. What sparked the idea? Did Ibuki teach you a new song?”

Rantaro shakes their head. “You know how  _ Steven Universe  _ has been a big hyperfixation and comfort of mine since...it’s been released” They placed the small instrument in their lap, “It’s hard to look up for songs on the Tenor Sax, so I asked Angie to paint it like Steven’s and learned a song”

“How long did that take you?”

Rantaro hesitates. “Uh...not long? Listen, when I want to learn something I’ll do anything I can to make sure I get the hang of it. And the chords aren’t so bad! I used my musical talent from the Saxophone to—“

“A specific time frame, darling”

“...Three days” They lower their head in shame, “With six hours of sleep...all together. But I’m okay! I’ll have a good night’s sleep tonight, I promise!”

It’s hard to believe them. One thing the couple had in common was their lack of decent slumber. Kirumi is cleaning the school while Rantaro is doing anything  _ but  _ sleep. “If you say so” She muses, “What song are you going to be playing for me today? Keep in mind that I...know maybe three songs from the show?”

“Wait, you know songs from it?! I mean…” they rub the back of their neck sheepishly, “You did watch some episodes and the movie with me! Thank you again, for the record. Now uh...what songs? I went off track a little”

Kirumi taps her fingers on her knee in thought. “Here comes a thought, Disobedient, and Jam Song. Oh! The ending song...Love Like You? I know that one too”

“Disobedient...I’ll remember that” Rantaro begins to strum a couple of chords to get a feel. Kirumi has no idea what goes on when playing a string instrument, she’s a Bass Clarinet player and that’s it. Give her a song for Bb instruments and she has it handled. Her head tilts as she watches them mutter a word or two in a different language, go through a scale, and heave out a heavy sigh.

_ “I rather be tall, I rather be smart, I rather be sure you know I care” _

Kirumi didn’t prepare herself for her partner’s singing. She assumed it’s only instrumental and focused on that, no, her heart practically jumps out of her chest from their voice. Who knew it would sound just as attractive in English,  _ and  _ while singing. 

_ “Wherever you go, wherever you start...I’d rather be sure you know I’m there”  _ Rantaro’s green eyes sparkle with love as they strum through each chord effortlessly. They took  _ three days  _ to work on this, plus getting used to playing it after so long. Is it possible to fall for someone all over again? 

_ “I’d rather I always be a part of whatever you do…”  _ their eyes meet with Kirumi’s, and it’s impossible to not blush from this whole ordeal. She darts her eyes in another direction, only for a second, and gazes back at Rantaro once more.  _ “I rather be me...with you”  _

This doesn’t feel like a song from their favourite show anymore. It’s turning into a love song dedicated to her. It has to be, with the look in their eyes and the lyrics, this isn’t another song about cookie ice cream or a van, what happened in the show to create a melodious song like this? “R...Rantaro” she breathes. It felt wrong to speak during the performance, but it sort of spills out of her mouth. 

_ “Wherever you go, wherever you trust”  _ As they keep singing, their green eyes begin to twinkle  _ “I’d know what to do if it were us” _

Kirumi assumes the twinkling is only their green eyes brightening. Kirumi squints, they’re holding something back and it’s paining them, Rantaro is holding back a  _ cry.  _ “Rantaro, y-you’re…” She holds her hands close to her chest, “You’re about to…”

_ “I’d know what to say, I know how to be, I’d know your entire syllabus”  _ Rantaro sings passionately,  _ “I can’t think of—“  _ they cut themselves off from a sudden cough and Kirumi’s concern increases tenfold. 

This isn’t a cough from a dry throat. Rantaro couldn’t keep it in and finally began to cry. The ukulele falls flat on their lap as they wipe their teary face. “Damn it! I made it so far! Kiwi, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to cry”

“W-Why are you crying?!” She places one glove hand on their knee, “Is there something the matter?”

They sniff. “I’m still upset about the show ending, but you already knew that. But this song...well, I won’t tell you what happened because of spoilers, but it means a lot to me” They rest their hand on top of hers, “Watching That scene, seeing how in love the characters were...it reminded me of you. Kirumi, I love you so much”

“I...I love you too”

“Kirumi, I—“ They squeeze her hand, “I love you. I know I just said that but you mean so much to me. I’m so lucky to have you as a friend, so lucky to grow close to you, so lucky to call you my girlfriend…” they wipe their eyes with their free hand, “I’m getting too emotional, I’m sorry you have to see me like this”

“I-I don’t mind” She’s not sure what to say. It’s best to keep quiet and listen to them. 

“The...song reminded me of you. How Kirumi Toujou manages to open her heart to someone like me, how much I’ve grown because of her, how much I need her. Maybe if I give you more context about the song, you would understand. You know Steven and Connie? Well—“

To hell with it. Kirumi cannot sit here and have them do all of the work. She needs to repay the favour with simple yet forceful action, the maid pulls them off their chair on the bed with her, and allows their lips to meet.

It’s their ‘Kiss Korekiyo walked in’ all over again. She’s pulling the Adventurer close to her as possible and has no intention in letting them go. Judging by the small moan and arms wrapped around her waist, Rantaro has no room to protest. Even when she began to grab their moppy hair, they insisted with actions that she had to keep going. 

Ah yes, the piercings and faint taste of their lip balm will forever be her favourite part.

“Hey, Rantaro! Do you know where—“ another student barges in the dorm, fun! There’s an awkward and heavy silence that fills the once the couple notices Angie staring at the scene. “Well, Angie didn’t mean to come in at such a heated moment!”

“Angie! I didn’t—“ Rantaro attempts to pull away from Kirumi, only to collapse on top of her. “Damn it!”

“Rantaro, get off of me please!”

“Angie!” Tenko’s voice is not far behind, fun. “Do you know if— WHAT IN THE WORLD?!”

“Angie thinks that they were about to get into Miu territory” She pokes her own cheek, “Hopefully they use protection!”

“W-Wh?!” Tenko stares at the artist, then back at the two. “NO! Not of that!! You better get off of her at once!! Kirumi! Do you need saving?!”

“I-I’m fine…”  _ better than ever.  _

“Can both of you leave so I can kiss my girlfriend in peace?” Rantaro lifts themselves up, but their position has it look like they’re pinning her down. “Just kissing, nothing else. It’s...half an hour till noon. We will be back till then. Now, can you girls carry on?” They shoo them off at a distance.  _ Why in the world is that attractive… _

“I like it when you call me your girlfriend” she confesses with a hushed voice. 

“Clothes STAY on!” Tenko growls, “I’m watching the both of you”

“Oh?” It only gets better!! Fun!! Korekiyo slips in with their hands on top of the girl’s heads. “Another makeout session?! How beautiful to see these two so in—“

“LEAVE!!” In one motion, Rantaro jumps off their bed and pushes the three away from the door, “And PLEASE do not tell anyone about this!” They slam the door shut before they could respond and lock the door. “Now…”

As they did all of that, Kirumi gets up from the bed and wraps her arms around them. A simple and gentle hug from behind, Rantaro’s favourite. “You know, every time I hug you...I’ve noticed something peculiar. Your stomach is very...uh...squishy?”

“And I take pride in my pudgy tummy” they admit, “And it’s like that because all of my love for you cannot fit in my head and heart, so that’s where the rest goes!”

“That’s...That’s incredibly stu– you know what” Kirumi turns them around, “I don’t care, keep kissing me please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro can have little a chub, as a treat


	5. 7:45pm

That’s the last of the boxes. Sonia exhales and presses herself against Rantaro with no warning. Poor Adventurer almost dropped their Lemonade. “Tired already?” They tease, “We have been moving these boxes all day. It’s getting close to sunset”

Sonia fans herself with a random magazine sitting on the kitchen counter. It must be a gift from Chiaki, judging by the video games characters displayed on the cover. “Thank you so much” She wheezes, “Having extra hands for this move was such a good idea”

“I told you” Peko’s voice is heard from a couple of feet away. She’s in the middle of pushing a box in front of the public bathroom with Mikan helping alongside. “Sonia insisted on doing this on her own”

“I didn’t want to bother anyone” Sonia huffs. She rises back on her feet and stubbornly crosses her arms. “Amami’s class has better things to do a week after graduation. Then  _ our  _ class have their own lives”

“It’s fine, it’s not like all of us went out of the country once we stepped out of Hope’s Peak” This is Rantaro’s third move-in they assisted with. A day after graduation, Tsumugi begged their class to help with the move with Angie. That move was a nice team-building exercise, it was the first time Maki and Kokichi got along. Two days later, Miu and Kaede brought everyone back for their move, which went smoother than last time. Today, Sonia and Peko are moving out of their apartment and into a new house. 

The house isn’t at mansion status, but still rather large for only two people. Not to mention that Sonia had a lot of items that’ll liven up their new house, so packing and moving would’ve been a hassle if it was just the couple. Miu used her inventions to speed up the process, Kazuichi handled any technical problems in the house, Angie painted the inside beforehand, Maki and Himiko tended the backyard, Akane and Nekomaru handled the heaviest boxes, and Ibuki provided the music. “Hey…” Rantaro blinks and scans the box-filled house, “When will the others get back? We need to go get dinner”

Akane perks up. “You had me at dinner” 

“I believe they’re getting the rest of the boxes and driving back here” Chiaki stretches out her back, “It’s Ibuki, Kaede, Kirumi, Fuyuhiko, and Shuichi right?”

“Yes, then we can handle dinner arrangements once they all return” Peko walks over to her girlfriend and fixes the frizzy strands of her blond hair. “I’ll pay, my treat”

“Our treat” Sonia corrects, “I’m not letting you do everything on your own! We are open for suggestions, throw some on the table”

“Anything” Nekomaru pitches in, “Don’t care”

“Hmm…” Chiaki rubs her eyes, “I have a taste for seafood. Is anyone okay with that?”

The sliding glass doors to the backyard opened up. Maki and Himiko step inside, brown gloves covered in dirt and small blades of grass. Maki throws her long hair over her shoulders and huffs out of her nose. “Why are you all standing there?!” She snaps, “Shouldn’t we be unpacking?”

“We have the furniture and clothes up, that’s what matters” Sonia answers, “We have tomorrow to work on the rest”

“We can—“ As Himiko began speaking, the bombastic musician rushed inside the house with her arms up in the air and cheering. Well, now the entire neighbourhood knows she arrived. The first person she collides with is her girlfriend, Chiaki. 

“Welcome,” Rantaro greets. Kaede follows behind and Miu makes her way over to an affectionate high five. Shuichi is talking with Fuyuhiko, and Kirumi is silently walking behind the rest. 

Her pale olive eyes meet with Rantaro’s. She smiles, and their heart stops beating for two seconds.

_ This reminds me...after all of this, Kirumi has to head home.  _ The maid returned to her parent’s place after graduation, it’s only temporary, she is not ready to move out and live on her own. Rantaro cannot understand why she hasn't yet, she has the money, her parents are shitty, and she’s miserable there. Kirumi’s parents are rarely home, but it’s never pretty when all three of them are together. 

“So…” Shuichi loves his hands in his pocket, “The apartment is empty. All that’s left in the truck is Peko’s desk. What are we doing next?”

“Dinner” Mikan states.

Fuyuhiko raises his eyebrows. “Oh hell yeah! Let’s go get some seafood! I’ve been itching to head to that new restaurant in Yokohama, heard it’s the fucking bomb!”

“Oh! Ibuki would love seafood!!”

Kirumi lowers her shoulders.

“Uh…” Kaede waves a hand, “Did you guys forget that Kirumi is highly allergic to any food from the ocean?”

Miu scoffs. “The Toujou-Killer food”

Chiaki pouts. “Hm...then we can go somewhere that has food that she can eat...but with seafood?”

The group went on throwing ideas on where to eat. Rantaro couldn’t care less, they will eat anything that’s given to them and love it. They can’t stop thinking about Kirumi (that’s not new) and her housing situation. 

The chattering became background noise as they observe Kirumu’s body language. After being together for two years, it’s easy to pick up the smallest cues that something is wrong. “Hey, Kirumi”

The maid flinches, she must’ve been lost in thought. “Oh...do you need something?”

“Come on” With everyone busy talking, no one would notice the couple walking outside. It’s possible that Peko noticed them, but didn’t try to stop them.

“What’s going on?” Kirumi tilts her head.

“Something is on your mind, talk to me”

“I…” She bites her bottom lip, “Nothing is wrong”

“I know when you’re lying, Kirumi” there was an edge in their voice, only for a moment. “Uh, Sorry. I’m just worried”

“It’s fine…” She breathes out of her nose, “It’s my parents. We had a small argument this morning, it’s the usual...and you were brought up. I guess I’m not looking forward to heading back there once everything is done here”

“Then why don’t you move out?! You’re old enough and have the money!”

“It’s not that easy, Rantaro” Her shoulders rise, “I...I dislike change, okay? I avoid it anyway I can. That’s why I never change my routine or how I work. Moving to Hope’s Peak was a hassle for me, I strangely grew homesick in the first semester. So after we graduated...I went back” 

“Ki...Kirumi” Their heart aches as she speaks.  _ None of this should be happening to her.  _

“If it bothers you too much, I can spend the night with my step-brother and his husband. They’re not too bad if we don’t ta—“

“Move in with my family!” They announce. Rantaro takes her hands and holds them close to their chest. “If you don’t want to go somewhere new, then come with me!”

“I-I…” Kirumi looks appalled from their declaration. “Rantaro…excuse me?!”

“You know when Mommy was alive, she enjoyed each one of your visits. My sisters love you and my Dad would enjoy your company too. We all love you,  _ I  _ love you, and we want you to be happy. You’re not happy there, why not stay with us?”

“B-B-But!” Kirumi shakes her head, “Where do I stay?! Surely you don’t have a room for me?!”

“Kiwi, you’re so silly” Their hands made their way to her freckled cheeks, “It’s a mansion, we have a room for you. If not, then you can sleep with me. We have slept in the same bed, it's nothing new. Not only that, but you have also spent weekends at my place. Would you...at least think about it?”

“Rantaro...you do too much for me, do you know that?” The softest of smiles appears on her features, “I’ve thought about this for a while and...I would love to live with your family for the time being”

“...I get to live with my girlfriend” they squeal quietly. It’s not like in Hope’s Peak where they were several dorms apart or having their classmates invade their privacy. Their sisters might, but Rantaro could care less. “Well, my girlfriend gets to live with me!” They pull the maid into a tight hug, words cannot describe how happy they were. "I get to wake up with you...have breakfast with you...be with you..."

Rantaro could hear the cheers from their sisters about her stay, their Aunts teasing about their relationship, their Dad telling them how she is a special one.  _ Kirumi is...definitely. _

_ And I do not want to leave her side. _

“GET A ROOM!” Miu calls from the entrance, “Hey, Royal Lesbians! Is there a room open for these two?! They need a good fuck”

“M-Miu!” Kirumi pulls away from their hug, “That’s inappropriate!”

“I don’t mind opening a room” Sonia peeks from the corner and winks, “We can bring back Smokey Bones for you”

Wait, did they say—

“Uh! That’s my favourite restaurant! I won’t miss that for the world, but the world’s best girlfriend has to come along with me”

“My girlfriend is better!” Miu retorts

Sonia rolls her eyes. “As if!”

“Ibuki has the better girlfriend!”

“Nyeh, can we go eat now?” Himiko groans

“Superior Girlfriend” Maki concludes while pointing at the smaller redhead.

“You’re all too much” Peko locks the door when the others exit her new homes, “Nekomaru here can’t relate”

Kirumi, to a surprise, sticks her tongue out at the swordswoman. If they were alone, Rantaro could gush about how cute that was and kiss her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont remember if Smokey Bones has seafood let alone EXISTS in Japan but who cares I love that restaurant


End file.
